My Little Honey Bee
by Illiana and Eiji
Summary: Just a one shot I made while I was sick. ItachiXOc Please read.


This is just a one-shot I made while I was sick. I don't know why, but when I am sick I get depressed.

Disclaimer: I only own Melissa, Luna and the idea.

Itachi's POV

I was sitting in the meeting room with my father. He didn't approve of me being with Melissa, but mother adored her. The only reason he hates her is because she is not from a prestigious clan. Just thinking about it is pissing me off! I involuntarily clenched my fists.

"Itachi I will not stand you being with that girl." Father coldly sates.

"I am aware of that father, but I'm not going to break it off with her." I replied monotonously. Father got out of his chair and slowly walked towards me. When he was right in front of me he slapped me.

"You _will_ break up with her or I will make sure she is unable to continue her shinobi career." He said glaring at me. I glared at him and just walked out of the room swiftly. I needed to see her.

Melissa's POV

I was picking wild flowers with a little girl from the village currently. I believe she is in Sasuke's class. Her family owns a flower shop. Her name is Ino. I promised her father I would look after her. After all I am a jounin. Though, I wonder if those titles mean anything. Itachi is ANBU captain, but he still makes time for me. He is really a sweetheart.

"Melissa! Look at these!" Ino said beaming at some very pretty spider lilies. I know she really likes flowers, so I'm positive she will make time to work in the flower shop after she becomes a shinobi. I smiled at her.

"Ino, I think it's time I get you home." I say to her. She grins and nods. We make our way back to the village, and straight to her house.

"Thank you for watching over her Melissa." Inoichi says. I smile softly.

"It's nothing, but I should get home soon. Dinner's not going to make itself." I say. His eyes softened at that. It's not a secret that I live alone. I'm only 14, but Itachi is the same age. After that I walked home.

Itachi's POV

She wasn't at her house, so I went to all of her favorite places to go. Damn! He didn't already send someone did he?! I will kill him if he did. I decided to check her house again, and she was there. I walked to the door, and I unlocked it with a key I had.

"Hello? Itachi, is that you?" I hear her asked from the kitchen. I walk to the kitchen to see her making dinner. I walked to her and kissed her. She seemed surprised at first, but she started kissing back.

"I was so worried about you." I say in between breaths. She stopped and looked at me.

"What do you mean Ita-kun?" she asked looking confused.

"….My father wants me to break up with you." I said. I didn't want to break up with her.

"So….you're breaking up with me?" she asks on the verge of tears. My heart was breaking every second I was here. I pulled her into an embrace, but she pushed me away. I felt my heart break even more.

"I don't want to, but….my father threatened to kill you if I didn't" I said. I won't look at her right now. It wouldn't matter anyway because I needed to break up with her. I have to kill my whole clan with the exception of Sasuke in just a few days.

"I can take care of myself! BAKA!" She screamed crying. I felt horrible because I actually loved her.

"I'm sorry." After I said that I left as fast as I could. I couldn't take anymore. I was dead inside now and possibly forever.

Melissa's POV

That baka...  
How could he just leave me? After everything! Why…Why won't my tears stop?! I shouldn't be crying over him!

I sat on the kitchen floor crying all night. At some point my best friend Luna came bursting in because I haven't answered any of her calls.

"Melissa! Where are you? I know you're here! You've got explaining to do!" she yelled. She walked into the kitchen, and when she saw me she got pissed.

"Who made you cry?! I'll kill them!" she growled. I started bawling again. She ran over to me, and hugged me. I knew she was waiting for me to tell her who made me cry, so I tried to calm down.

"T-That b-baka! How c-could h-he!?" I cried. She got even more pissed off.

"Who. Made. You. Cry?!" she yelled. I cringed.

"I-I-ITACHI!" I yelled. She grew still, and then she called someone. After that she just…left.

Luna's POV

How could he make Melissa cry? I was going to get an explanation whether he liked it or not. I barged into the dango shop knowing he would be there. He was there with his cousin Shisui. I stormed up to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"I WILL FUCKING DEMOLISH YOU. WHY-HOW COULD YOU MAKE MELISSA-CHAN _CRY_. HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE HER LYING ON THE KITCHEN FLOOR!" I yelled in lover boy's face. He had no emotion on his face.

"All I did was do as my father said." He told me, then he said quietly, "I did it to protect her. My father threatened to end her life." I was shocked. He actually liked her. It doesn't matter though. I'm still going to kill him for leaving her in the kitchen of all places. Well, I did the same thing.

"You could have broken in off somewhere other than the kitchen! Don't you know anything about her past?!" I said to him. He looked confused, so I pulled him to my special spot in the woods.

"What do I not know about Melissa?" Itachi asked. I slapped him upside the head.

"What if Melissa grabbed a knife and cut herself. She did that when Sasuke went to her house looking for you. That one day you went missing. I had to use almost all of my chakra just to close the wound and make the scars disappear." I said. His eyes widened.

"Why would she do that?" he stupidly asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Melissa has abandonment issues. Her whole family left her all alone in the woods when she was a child." I said.

"Why didn't she tell me….?" He said.

"She was scared. Scared that you would think differently of her. I'm the only one who knows, other than the hokage." I said. He had a guilty look on his face then he left.

Itachi's POV

Why the hell didn't she tell me this?! I was her boyfriend, so she should have told me something this important!

I barged into her house, and ran in the kitchen. She was asleep on the floor in fetal position. She also had tears marks down her face. I slowly walked to her, and grabbed her. I pulled her into an embrace.

Melissa's POV

I woke up feeling something wet hitting my cheek. I thought I was alone. Who would be in my house? I was getting nervous, but I remembered Luna had called someone. But who would be in my kitchen? I felt arms tighten around me, so I opened my eyes.

"I-itachi? What are you doing here?" I asked my eyes widening. He buried his face in my neck.

"I don't want to break up my little honey bee." He said. I was thoroughly confused.

"Then why?" I asked.

"I have to do something very bad in order to protect the village….and I will become a missing nin because of my mission." He said.

"I won't hate you for it Itachi! I love you, and I want to be with you always." I said. He was shocked, and he looked in my eyes. I took advantage of his moment of shock, and kissed him. He almost instantly kissed me back.

"If I leave the village will you promise to stay with me?" he asked out of breathe.

"I promise Itachi. I will always love you!" I said.

"I have to kill my whole clan with the exception of Sasuke. I want you to wait for me in our special spot with some supplies." He told me seriously. I nodded my head, unable to find words. I kissed him again.

"When?" I said.

"Midnight. Don't tell anyone, Melissa. I love you." He said then left. I went upstairs and started sealing my precious items in the scroll. I grabbed another sealing scroll and started to seal my clothes and shoes. I then took one more sealing scroll and sealed a lot of food in it.

All I had to do now was wait.

Midnight Itachi's POV

I finished killing my clan, so I went to get Melissa. I approached the clearing where she was, and she looked beautiful in the moonlight. She noticed me, and her eyes went wide.

"Itachi? Are you alright? You're covered in blood!" she said. I walked over to her.

"I'm fine. I didn't have time to clean up. Did you get the sealing scroll from Sasuke?" I asked. I sent Sasuke to give Melissa three sealing scrolls, so he wasn't there when I started the massacre. She nodded her head and gave me the scrolls. One had weapons, one had clothing and shoes, and the last had precious items of mine.

"Where are we going?" she asked. We started walking in the woods.

"We're going to the Akatsuki. They know I'm bringing you, and they won't kill you because I won't let them." I said.

After that day I have never let anyone hurt my honey bee. Sasuke never killed me because Melissa hunted him down and told him the truth. I live in a big house next to the ocean with Melissa, Sasuke, and my two daughters, Akane and Amaterasu.

I could not be happier with my life, and I know Melissa feels the same way.

Yeah that's it. I hope you liked my little oneshot! Even though I hated it. If I get enough comments I'll make another chapter about Akane and Amaterasu.

Peace out ~ Melissa and Taro


End file.
